Pushing your Luck
by lollyred012
Summary: First fanfic of mine about PLL. Please like and dont forget to review


**Pushing your Luck**

This is my first Pretty Little Liars fanfic so hope you like it. I didn't create it originally, just making a story out of it. Please don't forget to favorite and review for more updates. Thanks!

~Lollyred012

 **Chapter 1: School is in Session** :

Ezra

I sighed for at least the hundredth time that day. I had a habit of that lately, counting how many times he had sighed. This class was always either the worst or the best. Aria's seat was blank and looking to Hanna and Spencer who avoided my eye contact. I frowned, lately it's been more hitting than missing. Especially when it came To Aria.

"Ok class, I have something different for you to do today. We have been reading so many old classics. Not that I am bored, but the majority of you seem to not have a love of classics like I do. So in saying that I wish for your next assignment to write me a compelling story that has significance to you. Be it a belief, a friendship, a love."

Spencer frowned at me, I breezed it off and continued to talk.

"Now now, it does need a beginning, middle and an end. One to your level of course. Not one of the three little bears level. That would be ridiculous. Here is your assignment sheets, read the criteria carefully. I would like you to plan it out and then write not just write the story. You need to know the ending before its even happened."

"That would be nice.." muttered Hana as I passed her an assignment sheet.

"Did you say something Hana?"

She looked at me and smiled, "Oh no Mr. Fitz, just that I can't wait to start."

I nodded, continuing handing out the sheets. Once the last sheet was handed out Aria walked in. Her dark hair with a tinge of red always drew me in. One of the many things I loved about her.

"Aria. Any particular reason your late?" I asked casually. She smiled quietly and pulled out a late slip from the principal's office. I nodded. Must have been about her brother, again. She walked quickly into her seat and got out what she needed. I passed down a sheet to her.

"So as I was saying about this new assignment.. Is that this piece is an imaginative piece but with some truth in it. The morale of the story behind it holds some truth to you as an individual. Now as homework for this task I need for you all to begin to think about ideas and write it in a small mind map. Use highlighters, post it notes you name it. Anything that helps you be as creative as you can. Now we don't have long so start completing your homework. I'm going to begin to mark your previous assignment task."

I sat down and looked around. Some looked eager, other looked like they could have been anywhere else in the world. As long as it wasn't there. I began to mark the assignments, surprised on a few of the ones I graded highly, they at least were starting to pick up their grades as a whole. The last one in the pile showed me that it was Aria's. The bell rang before I could read what she had written.

"Ok class don't forget to get those ideas in your head before the next class. We really need to end on a stronger note this term unlike last term. So lets give it our all. Any questions, issues, problems don't hesitate to email me. Have a good day guys."

I stood up and packed up all the assignments and my things and noticed that Aria still sat in her seat watching me.

"Hey."

"Hey" I replied, off balance. She stood up and walked over with her bag and things. She smiled sweetly at me and I smiled back at her.

She looked out the door and looked back at me and with one finger stroked my hand, she quickly stopped before someone saw her. I smiled sadly at her. She nodded, knowingly.

"I have to go to class Mr. Fitz but thank you for helping me with that question."

I played along. "Of course Aria." I smiled and mouthed that I loved her.

Ditto she mouthed back.

Ok hope you like it so far. I love Ezra and Aria together, I know I know soooo overdone! But I love them so forgive me.. Pls Don't forget to comment and review


End file.
